Come Back To You
by Meirin Hinamori 16
Summary: Kekecewaan yang dialami Karin membuat Kazune mengalami penyesalan yang sangat besar saat Karin yang pergi meninggalkannya. Akankah mereka kembali bersatu? Bad Summary! Chap 2 update, mind to RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 Tragedi

Gadis itu berbalik meninggalkan taman, meninggalkan tempat seorang pria yang memandangnya dengan sendu serta seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Dia menyesal mendatangi taman, tempat dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya beberapa saat lalu. Taman itu telah menjadi saksi bisu berakhirnya hubungan antara dirinya dan Kazune. Dan di tempat itu juga hatinya hancur berkeping - keping sehingga liquid bening yang terasa asin itu mengalir tanpa bisa di cegah. Belum selesai dia syok karena sahabatnya,Yii Miyon yang akan pindah ke tanah kelahirannya Korea, sekarang sang kekasih ternyata telah dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Sebenarnya apa salahnya sehingga dia bernasib seperti ini?

Dia berjalan dengan cepat diiringi dengan air mata yang terus memberontak ingin keluar dari iris emerald miliknya. Dan ia pun membiarkannya. Gadis bernama Karin Hanazono itu sesekali menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ingin sekali ia menyalahkan dewi fortuna yang tak mau memihak padanya.

"Kariiin!"

Tidaaak! Suara baritone itu lagi?! Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara yang membuatnya takut, takut kembali tersakiti lagi. Karin mulai berlari saat derap kaki dari arah taman semakin mendekatinya. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali berlari meninggalkan kenyataan yang membuatnya beberapa kali sempat menangis. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang begitu cengeng hari ini.

Dia berlari meninggalkan Kazune yang berusaha mengejarnya, diikuti oleh gadis yang dijodohkan pada Kazune -Rika Karasuma- yang berusaha menghalangi Kazune.

Karin sudah sampai di mansion Kujyou milik kekasihnya, ahh tidak! Tepatnya 'MANTAN' kekasihnya, Kazune Kujyou. Orang yang secara tidak langsung telah menyakiti hati kecilnya. Karin berlari menuju kamarnya, mengunci pintunya. Lalu dengan secepat kilat dia menyambar koper biru motif kupu-kupu ungu miliknya dan mulai memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya ke koper dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan konsekuensinya. Baginya sudah cukup untuk berurusan dengan Kazune Kujyou. Setelah selesai, dia mengambil handphone hijau miliknya serta dompet -pemberian Kazune saat dia ultah tahun lalu- miliknya dan memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. Karin terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan menangis dalam diam sambil memandangi wallpaper di layar handphone-nya, memandangi foto Kazune yang tersenyum sedang memeluk bahu Karin dan bibirnya mencium pipi putih Kazune. Di dalam foto itu keduanya tampak sangat bahagia. Dia memandang foto kenangan itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau tega, Kazune," lirihnya

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) by. Koge Donbo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Pairing: Karin Hanazono x Kazune Kujyou**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, OOC, OOT, EYD, pemilihan diksinya gak menarik, banyak salah, gak nyambung, banyak kata yang hilang, hancur lebur, dll.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

***FLASH BACK ON***

Seorang gadis dengan surai blonde dan iris safir menawan sedang tersenyum memandang sepucuk surat yang dititipkan sang aniki untuk diberikan kepada calon kakak iparnya. Namun, gadis berhias telinga kelinci bernama Kazusa Kujyou itu belum bertemu dengan Karin. Padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Oh tidaaaak! Jangan-jangan dia-

BRAAAAKK

Pintu kelas XI.B terbuka dengan keras sampai menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga yang disebabkan oleh kekasih Kujyou Kazune, Hanazono Karin.

Terlambat lagi. Kazusa menghela nafas jenuh lalu menghampiri bangku Karin yang sudah dikepung oleh Himeka dan Miyon.

"O-ohayou hah-hah minna hah-hah," ujar Karin yang masih terengah-engah dan mulai berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Ohayou Karin, kau terlambat 3 menit 24 detik. Rekormu yang baru sungguh menakjubkan," ujar Kazusa terkekeh pelan disambut dengan dengusan sebal dari Karin

"Kau mengejekku Kazusa!" Omel Karin dengan wajah masam yang ditekuk

"A-ano minna, aku ada sebuah kabar. Entah itu baik atau buruk menurut kalian," ucap Miyon serius. Karin, Kazusa, dan Himeka dengan sigap mendengarkannya. Tiba-tiba Kazusa merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Perasaan janggal semakin menyeruak saat Miyon memulai pembicaraan

"Se-sebenarnya aku a-akan pin-" perkataan Miyon terputus saat Lenka-sensei masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayou minna, keluarkan PR matematika halaman 37 kemarin," perintah Lenka-sensei.

Kazusa secara diam-diam menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Karin

"Apa ini Kazusa?" Tanya Karin

"Itu dari nii-chan, dia bilang berikan pada Karin," jelas Kazusa yang dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

Karin tersenyum bahagia saat dia baru membaca beberapa kalimat surat Kazune. Kazusa tersenyum getir memandangi Karin. Iris safirnya memandang sendu Karin yang sedang senyum - senyum sendiri. Ia takut Karin tidak akan tersenyum lagi jika Karin tahu bahwa Kazune sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain.

'Maafkan Aniki, Karin. Juga maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa untuk menyelamatkan hubungan kalian,' batin Kazusa sendu

***Come Back To You***

**ISTIRAHAT SIANG**

Karin melenggang dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk banyak makanan ringan serta minuman kaleng pesanan teman - temannya. Wajar saja karena hari ini dia yang bertugas melayani teman - temannya. Dia menghampiri Miyon yang sedang bersama Kazusa dan Himeka dengan wajah yang bersemu merah akibat surat yang diberikan Kazune. Terlebih dalam perjalanannya menuju taman belakang tempat teman - temannya berada, dia berpapasan dengan Kazune yang secara langsung mencium pipi Karin di depan Kazune'rs. Tentu saja hal itu tambah membuatnya memerah seperti tomat walaupun ia harus mendapatkan _deathglare_ gratis dari Kazune'rs, tapi tetap saja dia bahagia. Wajar saja jika Kazune mempunyai banyak fans. Itu karena Kazune pintar, dingin, cool, tampan, ketua OSIS, perfect dan mendapat julukan '_Ice Prince_'. Namun sikapnya berubah 180 derajat ketika bersama Karin. Karin sangat beruntung ya!

"Karin-chan kenapa? Sakit ya? Wajahmu memerah tu?!" tanya Himeka saat Karin sudah berada di antara mereka.

"Aah! Aku tidak apa-apa kok Himeka, aku lelah karena harus membawa makanan sebanyak ini. Cepat ambil, nanti kuhabiskan sendiri" ujar Karin kaku dengan sedikit ancaman di akhir kalimatnya. Sontak ketiga gadis itu langsung menyerbu makanan yang Karin bawakan

"Jangan-jangan Karin-chan merah kayak gitu gara-gara kebanyakan makan stoberi ya?" tebak Himeka dengan wajah polos seraya memakan biskuit yang dipesannya tadi

"Tentu saja tidak Himeka! Karin itu sedang _falling in love with Kazune_! Iya kan Karin?" tanya Miyon dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Karin menunduk malu. Sesekali, ia memakan kripik singkongnya.

"Pasti benar!" bela Kazusa menyetujui pendapat Miyon. Akhirnya tiga sekawan itu tertawa renyah menertawakan Karin sampai - sampai ketiganya hampir tersedak

"Aaah, sudahlah. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Miyon katakan tadi? Sepertinya sangat penting," tanya Karin berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba wajah Miyon berubah menjadi serius. Dia akan menceritakannya sekarang, tekatnya. Namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya ketika kekasih hatinya menghampirinya.

"Hai teman - teman, maaf mengganggu kalian. Bisa aku bicara pada Miyon?" tanya Yuki Sakurai, kekasih Miyon. Ketiga gadis itu menggangguk sebelum Yuki menarik tangan Miyon pergi dari mereka.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat mereka sedang berdebat. Dalam hitungan detik, ekspresi Miyon berubah menjadi sedih. Begitu pula dengan Yuki yang tampak kecewa. Namun mereka berdua akhirnya berpelukan. Ketiga gadis yang melihatnya dari jauh penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Karin

"Mungkin Yuki-chan mengajak Miyon-chan berkencan," tebak Himeka yang sukses membuat Karin dan Kazusa sweetdrop.

"Mana mungkin Himeka-chan! Yang lebih logis mungkin mereka sedang ada masalah," Seru Kazusa.

"Siapa yang ada masalah?" Tanya Miyon yang tiba - tiba berada di belakang Kazusa dengan aura yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Masalah apa?" Tanya Himeka polos. Miyon menghela nafasnya jenuh, ia lebih memilih mengalah daripada marah - marah tak jelas pada Kazusa, pikirnya.

"Tadi Miyon-chan mau bicara apa?" Tanya Himeka

"Dan apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Yuki-san," tanya Kazusa menuntut penjelasan. Kedua pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu sukses membuat air muka Miyon berubah

"A.. ano, e..etto. Sebenarnya, Kaa-chan menyuruhku supaya pindah ke Korea besok lusa," ungkap Miyon dengan nada sedih. Lima kata di akhir kalimat Miyon membuat Karin menyemburkan lemon tea yang sedang diminumnya. Rahang ketiga gadis yang mendengarnya mengeras dengan masing-masing iris mereka membola.

"APPAAAAAAA!"

"Kamu tidak boleh pergi Miyon. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini, TIDAAK AKAAANN!" Bentak Karin yang mulai menangis. Syok karena hal yang tidak pernah disangkanya akan terjadi padanya hari ini. Pikirannya kacau, ia kalut mendengar pengakuan Miyon.

"Itu benar Miyon, kau tidak boleh pergii. Bagaimana dengan Okaa-san mu Miyon?! Apa kau tega meninggalkannya sendirian?!" seru Kazusa menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata sudah mulai mengalir di pipi lembutnya

"Miyon-chan tidak akan pergi kan, iya kan?" Ujar Himeka yang jatuh terduduk dengan mata yang mulai sembab. Tangan kanannya sibuk menggenggam erat rok miliknya, berusaha untuk mengalirkan emosinya.

"Gomenne minna-chan, aku juga tidak ingin pergi dari Jepang, tapi aku harus pergi," ungkap Miyon dengan suara serak akibat menangis.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yukii? Bagaimana dengan kami, Miyon! Apa kau tega meninggalkan kami semua?!" Bentak Kazusa yang emosinya sudah mencapai ubun - ubun. Miyon terdiam. Gadis keturunan Jepang - Korea itu menunduk sehingga poni rambutnya membuat wajahnya tertutupi, tangannya bergetar hebat. Melihat hal itu, Karin langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang tertekan. Karin berusaha menghibur Miyon.

"Gomennasai Miyon, seharusnya aku juga memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu," ungkap Karin seraya mendekap erat sahabatnya yang akan pergi beberapa hari lagi itu. Miyon membalas pelukan Karin, lalu Himeka dan Kazusa juga ikut berpelukan

"Semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi, Miyon." Mereka pun berpelukan satu sama lain.

***Come Back To You***

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

Karin bergegas pulang ke rumahnya, mungkin bisa di sebut sebagai rumah kekasihnya. Dia melesat menuju kamarnya dan mulai mengobrak - abrik isi lemari pakaiannya. Karin memilih pakaian yang sesuai untuk acaranya bersama Kazune. Salahkanlah Kazune yang dengan seenak jidat mengajaknya berkencan lewat secarik surat yang dititipkannya pada Kazusa. Dan lagi terdapat kalimat _'tidak ada penolakan atau kau akan ku hukum,'_ yang membuat Karin bergidik ngeri. Sekarang dia sudah memakai kaos lengan panjang dengan tulisan 'Love KazuRin' pemberian Kazune berwarna biru safir seperti mata kekasihnya dan celana jeans hitam juga dengan make up natural andalannya.

Dia menyambar tas selempangnya dan berlari menuju taman tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Entah kenapa perasaan was-was menghinggapi hati kecilnya. Ia merasa hati kecilnya melarang dirinya untuk pergi menemui Kazune. Namun ia menepisnya jauh - jauh. Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya saat berkencan dengan kekasihnya?

Iris emerald itu mulai mencari Kazune saat kakinya sudah menginjak taman. Dia duduk disalah satu kursi taman di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermesraan. Surai brunette itu melambai-lambai di terpa angin. Karin mulai menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi musim semi yang menyejukkannya. Sepasang tangan hangat milik Kazune mulai menutup mata Karin. Dia tersenyum lalu menyentuh tangan kekasihnya yang menutup matanya.

"Kazune," desahnya

Tangan Kazune berpindah dari mata menuju surai brunette Karin dan mulai membelainya.

"Kau lama sekali, Karin!" ujar Kazune yang duduk di samping Karin. Karin terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya telat beberapa detik. Bukankah itu tidak lama?" ujar Karin.

"Bagiku satu detik tidak melihat bidadariku, itu bagaikan satu abad tidak bernafas bagiku," kata Kazune yang mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata puitisnya

"Dasar gombal!" Karin memukul dada bidang Kazune geram

"Aku serius," bela Kazune. Kini Kazune menatap emerald indah yang tengah menatap iris safir miliknya, mencari kebohongan yang bisa dilihatnya. Namun hasilnya malah membuat Karin terhipnotis oleh iris sebening lautan itu.

Dan detik berikutnya, jarak diantara kedua insan berbeda jenis itu menghilang. Bibir Kazune sudah mendarat di bibir lembut Karin. Karin menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan dari Kazune-nya. Bunga sakura yang sedang mekar itu menjadi saksi bisu adegan romantis yang sedang berlangsung di bawah naungannya. Suara air pancur taman dan suara semilir angin bersatu menjadi harmoni alami yang indah.

Kazune menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Karin. Wajah keduanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap disantap kapan saja.

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Kazune, kepalanya sudah berbaring di kaki Karin. Karin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai pengganti kata 'Ya'

"Jika aku direbut oleh orang lain, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Kazune. Blue safir miliknya menerawang jauh. Tangannya perlahan namun pasti menyentuh pipi gadisnya

PLAAAKK

Belum sempat Karin menjawab pertanyaan Kazune, Iris emerald itu membola saat sebuah tangan melayang ke arah pipinya. Suara tamparan yang berasal dari tangan seorang gadis dengan iris ruby yang memancarkan tatapan kebencian pada Karin. Karin yang ditampar oleh orang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu meringis menahan sakit yang berasal dari pipi kirinya. Kazune yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan menampar wanita bernama Rika itu.

"Apa - apaan kamu Rika! Kenapa kamu menampar kekasihku, Baka!" Bentak Kazune yang tersulut emosi karena wanita di depannya itu memandang remah Karin

"Kau yang apa - apaan, Kazune! Kenapa kau malah bermesraan dengan wanita jalang ini!" Seru Rika tak mau kalah.

"Kazune, kau mengenal wanita ini," tanya Karin dengan suara lemah. Tampak jelas bekas tamparan yang Rika hadiahkan di pipi Karin. Rika mendelik kesal.

"Dasar wanita JALANG! Jangan pura - pura tidak tahu. Kazune itu tunanganku dan kami akan menikah saat tamat SMA nanti!" Jelas Rika yang memberikan banyak penekanan.

Hening

Karin terdiam mematung. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Air mata sudah mulai mengaliri pipi Karin. Tubuhnya bergetar. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sakit.

"K...Ka...Karin, Karin," ujar Kazune merasa khawatir.

"Apa itu benar Kazune?" Tanya karin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ka...Karin."

"Jawab aku Kazune!" tuntut Karin dengan mata yang memerah karena bulir - bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Karin," jelas Kazune memegang tangan Karin yang langsung ditepis oleh Karin. Karin berbalik membelakangi Kazune. Air matanya sudah semakin deras mengalir, namun ia hiraukan.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini," ucap Karin. Kerongkongannya begitu sakit saat mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang

"Semoga kalian bahagia, Mr. And Mrs. Kujyou di masa depan," kata Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan taman dengan mata yang masih sibuk melahirkan liquid bening.

"Kariiiin, aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Seru Kazune yang ingin mengejarnya. Namun Rika menghalangi Kazune

"Lepaskan aku Rika! Apa kamu belum puas menyakiti kekasihku? Dasar picik!" Bentak Kazune men-deathglare Rika

"Kau itu tunanganku! Berhenti mengejar wnita jalang itu?!" Tuntut Rika geram

"Kau bukan tunganganku, kau tak pernah ku anggap. Tak kan pernah," gerutu Kazune

"Aku tidak perduli apa katamu, kita akan menikah, tidak ada yang bisa membatalkannya. Kau melupakan itu, **Tuan Kujyou**," ancam Rika. Kazune memilih diam dan memandangi kepergian Karin dengan sendu.

"Kariin," Lirih Kazune

***END OF FLASH BACK***

Karin menyeret kopernya keluar kamar. Himeka yang melihat Karin membawa koper sontak terkejut.

"Karin-chan mau kemana? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Himeka khawatir

"Kau tidak menyakitiku Himeka, tapi aku harus pergi. Terimakasih sudah mau menampungku selama ini, suatu hari aku pasti akan membayar semua kebaikan kalian semua," ujar Karin yang sudah keluar rumah. Himeka mengikuti Karin keluar rumah. Sesekali membujuk Karin agar dia tetap tinggal bersamanya. Namun usahanya sia - sia. Himeka berhenti saat Karin terhenti begitu mendapati Kazune sedang menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa lagi maumu Kazune. Kurasa kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa - apa lagi," ujar Karin acuh tak acuh

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, kau harus mendengarkannya dulu. Ku mohon Karin, jangan pergi," pinta Kazune

"Kurasa kau tak perlu menjelaskan apa - apa, karena ujung - ujungnya pasti kamu tetap menikah dengan gadis yang sombong itu," ujar Karin. Dia berjalan melewati Kazune sampai tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Kazune

"Aku ingin bertanya," dia menunduk

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Lanjutnya

_Tes Tes Tes_

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Karin. Karin berbalik lalu menerjang Kazune dengan pelukannya. Kazune membalas pelukannya

"Bodoh! Kau sudah tau jawabannya," ucap Karin di sela isak tangisnya. Karin menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Kazune. Sebuah ciuman perpisahan yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Namun kedua insan itu sangat menikmatinya.

"Ha...ha...ha... Romantis sekali, namun itu tidak akan berlangsung lama, kan?" Ucap Rika dengan seringai menjijikkan di wajahnya. Dia mendecih kesal menatap Karin.

"Cih, tidak punya malu sekali kau. Berani - beraninya kau-" perkataan Rika langsung dipotong oleh Karin.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Karin lalu menyeret kopernya dan naik taksi, pergi meninggalkan Rika yang mengukir senyum kemenangan di wajahnya serta Kazune yang sudah mengeluarkan setitik liquid bening

"Gomen, Kariiin," lirihnya

Dari kejauhan, Kazusa memandang kepergian Karin dengan kecewa. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi tidak rela dari Karin dan Kazune serta seringai dari Rika.

"Aku menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan hubungan kalian," gumam Kazusa

***Come Back To You***

Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu menangis sejadi - jadinya di pelukan Miyon. Dia menumpahkan seluruh perasaan kecewa yang sedari tadi dipendamnya. Karin merasa _Dewi Fortuna_ sedang mempermainkannya.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan dia, Miyon. Melihatnya membuatku merasa sangat sakit, Miyon. Saat melihat Kazune, aku merasa ingin terus bersamanya, dia menyiksaku secara tidak langsung," ungkap Karin di sela - sela isak tangisnya.

"Kau harus bersabar Karin-chan. Mungkin ini cobaan untuk hubungan kalian," hibur Miyon

"Aku ingin pergi jauh dari dia Miyon, kau harus membantuku," pinta Karin.

"Karin, apa kau mau ikut denganku? Korea mungkin tempat yang tepat untukmu," tawar Miyon.

"Aku mau Miyon, asalkan aku jauh dari Kazune, aku mau Miyon," ujar Karin mantap.

"Baiklah, besok akan kusuruh Okaa-chan mengurus kepindahanku dan juga kamu, Karin. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kau akan terbebas dari Kazune," kata Miyon

***Come Back To Me***

Keesokan harinya, Kazune berjalan gontai di koridor sekolahnya. Dia merasa dirinya sedang mempermainkan perasaan Karin yang menyebabkan dirinya berwajah kusut hari ini. Saat melewati kelas XI.B, Kazune berhenti dan mencari - cari Karin. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kazusa dan Himeka menghampiri Kazune.

"Nii-chan, hari ini Karin tidak sekolah," ujar Kazusa sedih.

"Sial! Dia benar - benar marah padaku. Mungkin dia pulang ke kampung halamannya. Ke rumah bibinya. Sudah ya," ujar Kazune memukul tembok lalu pergi ke kelasnya, kelas XI.A.

"Kazune yang malang," ucap Himeka

"Bersemangatlah Kazune-nii, jika dia jodohmu, dia pasti akan kembali padamu," timpal Kazusa menyemangati Kazune, walaupun dia tak bisa mendengarnya.

Di lain tempat di saat yang sama, Karin sedang menghubungi bibinya. Dia berbicara lewat ponsel hijau miliknya di kamar Miyon, tentu saja bersama Miyon juga.

"Baa-chan, aku akan pindah sekolah ke Korea. Baa-chan tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah meminta ibunya Miyon untuk mengurus kepindahanku," jelas Karin lalu menoleh pada Miyon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Miyon

"Kenapa kamu ingin pindah sekolah, Karin? Bukankah sekolahmu di Tokyo itu termasuk sekolah unggulan?" Tanya Bibinya heran.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi jauh dari seseorang yang sudah membuat luka yang membekas di hatiku, Baa-chan. Kuharap Baa-chan merestui keinginanku," ungkap Karin

"Tentu saja Baa-chan merestuimu. Baa-chan pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Karin. Tapi apa kamu punya uang untuk pindah?" Tanya Bibinya Karin.

"Baa-chan tenang saja, aku punya tabungan kok. Walaupun belum seberapa, tapi ini lebih dari cukup," ujar Karin

"Baiklah, besok Baa-chan akan pergi ke Tokyo, jadwal penerbanganmu sore kan?" Tanya Bibinya

"Iya Baa-chan, jangan tidak datang ya Baa-chan," ujar Karin pura - pura senang.

"Baiklah Karin. Sudah dulu ya, Karin. Bye honey," ucap bibinya lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan keinginanku," lirihnya

***Come Back To Me***

Saat Karin sedang membereskan semua barangnya yang akan di bawanya pindah, ponselnya bergetar, menandakan bahwa sebuah e-mail masuk di ponselnya.

From: Kj_Kazune

To: Hz_Karin

Subject: Gomenne, Karin!

Karin, kenapa kamu tidak sekolah?

Apa kau masih marah padaku?

Gomenne, Karin. Aku bisa menjelaskannya jika kau mau mendengarkannya.

Karin langsung membalas e-mail Kazune

From: Hz_Karin

To: Kj_Kazune

Subject: re, Gomenne, Karin!

Apa urusanmu?

Bukankah hubungan kita sudah berakhir?!

Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku, baka Kazune!

Karin kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya membereskan semua barangnya sampai ponsel hijaunya kembali bergetar.

From: Kj_Kazune

To: Hz_Karin

Subject: re, re, Gomenne, Karin!

Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu.

Kenapa kau meragukanku?

Karin tersentak membaca e-mail Kazune lalu buru - buru membalasnya

From: Hz_Karin

To: Kj_Kazune

Subject: re, re, re, Gomenne, Karin

Berhentilah memainkan sandiwara. Jika pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah, maka semuanya akan sia - sia.

'Ya, semuanya akan sia - sia' batin Karin

***Come Back To Me***

Di saat yang sama, Kazune mengerang kecewa saat membaca e-mail terakhir Karin. Dia putus asa. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur _king size_ miliknya. Menatap langit - langit kamarnya yang putih, membayangkan wajah Karin yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Dia bangun lalu berjalan menuju kamar Karin. Dia membukanya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia merasa kamar itu begitu asing baginya saat semuanya kosong. Tak ada lagi omelan Karin yang marah kepadanya karena memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin. Dia tersenyum kecut saat melihat foto berbingkai di atas meja. Foto dirinya yang memakai topi miring tersenyum dan Karin yang juga memakai topi miring serta kedua jari tangannya membentuk huruf 'V'. Tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajah Karin.

Kazune mengambil foto itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang Karin. Dia mengelus - elus foto Karin, berharap bisa menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada Karin. Kazune tersenyum saat mengingat pertemuannya pada gadir berkuncir dua seperti ekor kuda itu begitu konyol.

***FLASH BACK ON***

Di hari pertama orientasi di Sakura Gaoka High School, Kazune sudah mengalami nasib yang buruk. Pasalnya baru beberapa langkah ia memasuki kelas barunya, dia sudah mendapatkan hadiah gratis dari Karin. Karin yang berlari membawa telur di tangannya itu jatuh tersandung sehingga terlempar dan pecah di...

PLUK

Telur itu pecah di kepala Kazune. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada Kazune dan Karin. Kazune yang sangat kesal langsung menyeret Karin ke toilet. Karin yang merasa bersalah hanya diam dan mengekori Kazune yang menyeretnya.

"Kau, tunggu di sini," titah Kazune memberikan tatapan dingin kepada Karin.

"Gomen," gumam Karin

"Hn," balas Kazune

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Kazune keluar dari toilet dengan rambut yang basah. Karin memerah begitu menyadari dirinya terpesona oleh kharisma Kazune. Mereka berdua pergi menuju kelas XI.A, kelas para murid - murid pintar. Sepanjang koridor, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Karin tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu, berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Karin

"Mungkin,"

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak,"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Sedikit,"

"Apa aku me-"

"Ck, berisik. Berhentilah bertanya atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya," bentak Kazune.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu," ungkap Karin

"Maaf kejadian hari ini, aku begitu ceroboh ya, hehehe," lanjut Karin tertawa hambar

"Hn, daijobu. Aku mau berteman denganmu," jawab Kazune datar. Karin melompat - lompat kegirangan saat mendengar pernyataan Kazune

"Berhentilah melompat, kau membuatku malu," sergah Kazune. Namun ia terhenti saat Karin tiba-tiba memeluk Kazune

"Arigatou Kazune. Kau adalah teman pertamaku di sini," ungkap Karin yang memeluk erat Kazune yang sudah dihiasi oleh rona merah tipis di wajah tampannya.

"Ayo cepat, Kazune-kun. Kita bisa terlambat," ujar Karin yang kembali ceria. Karin menarik tangan Kazune dengan senang. Tanpa sadar, Kazune tersenyum atas ulah gadis di depannya itu.

***END OF FLASH BACK***

Kazune mati - matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Karin. Tapi hatinya tidak setuju dengan pemikirannya. Satu tetes liquid bening berhasil kabur dari kelopak matanya. Besok hari minggu, hari yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya. Sedikit refreshing mungkin bisa membantu, pikirnya. Ternyata Kazune tidak setegar kelihatannya.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Hari telah berganti. Matahari sudah mulai kembali ke barat. Jam berdetik setiap saat. Jam 2. Tepat saat pria bermarga Kujyou itu menampakkan iris safirnya. Terlalu siang baginya yang baru bangun. Dengan ogah - ogahan, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian santai.

Dia turun menuju ruang keluarga, berniat melewati sisa hari ini dengan televisi. Alisnya mengernyit saat ia menyadari bahwa Kazusa dan Himeka tidak ada di rumah. Dia meronggoh ponsel di saku celananya. Alisnya kembali mengernyit saat melihat 17 panggilan tak terjawab dari Kazusa. Ponselnya berbunyi, mengalunkan lagu kesukaannya, menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk. Dan itu dari Kazusa.

"Moshi - moshi Kazusa-chan, ke mana saja kau? Kenapa ka-"

"BAKA NII-CHAN! KENAPA KAU BARU BANGUN SEKARANG, HAH?" Bentak Kazusa di seberang telepon.

"Kuso! Apa - apaan kau ini. Kau mau membuatku tuli. Seenaknya saja membentakku tanpa alasan yang jelas," umpat Kazune kesal seraya mengelus - elus telinganya yang terasa berdengung - dengung.

"Huuuuh. Nii-chan, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku sedang berada di bandara Internasional Tokyo," jelas Kazusa

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Kazune datar. Dia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku bersama Himeka mengantar Miyon-chan di bandara,"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganku," potong Kazune datar. Kazusa mendengus sebal.

"BAKA ANIKI! Tentu saja ada hubungannya denganmu karena KARIN JUGA IKUT PINDAH DENGAN MIYON!" Seru Kazusa

"Biar saja Karin iku- APAAA?!" Kazune kaget setengah mati. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Demi Kami-sama, kenapa Karin begitu nekat, pikirnya

"Cepatlah Nii-chan, kau harus cepat kemari, pukul 4 pesawat yang ditumpangi Karin akan berangkat," jelas Kazusa. Kazune menelan ludah kaku. Dengan gerakan patah - patah, ia melirik jam di dinding. Pukul 14:47. Itu artinya waktunya hanya tinggal satu jam tiga belas menit lagi. WHAAATT?

"Tunggu aku Kazusa, aku akan segera ke sana," ujar Kazune mematikan telepon. Dia melesat menuju kamarnya, dia menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya dan turun ke garasi. Dia mengeluarkan motornya. Q-chan yang membantunya bertanya - tanya 'ada apa' namun Kazune hanya menjawab 'nanti akan kujelaskan'. Kazune menaiki motornya, memakai jaketnya serta helm untuk jaga - jaga.

"Aku pergi," ujar Kazune. Q-chan mengangguk. Kazune langsung memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan raya.

Waktu tempuh yang seharusnya hanya 45 menit kini harus bertambah karena jalanan yang macet total. Dia mengumpat kesal. Bagaimana kalau dia terlambat?

'Semoga aku tidak terlambat,' batinnya.

**Di Bandara**

'Kenapa Aniki sangat lama,' batin Kazusa kalut

'Awas saja kalau dia tidak datang, aku akan membantainya,' pikir Kazusa dengan kesal sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Karin.

"Kau kenapa, Kazusa?" Tanya Karin khawatir

"Egh? Ti..tidak apa - apa kok, hehehe," ucap Kazusa nyengir, walaupun isi pikirannya berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya. Ia mengutuk Kazune dengan segala macam kutukan yang diketahuinya.

"Ahh, Karin. Sudah waktunya kita pergi," ujar Miyon

What The...

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Obaa-chan," kata Karin memeluk bibinya.

"Hati - hati di jalan Karin, jaga kesehatanmu. Atur pola makanmu dan jadilah orang yang berguna," nasihat bibinya Karin

"Aku pamit Kaa-chan, aku pasti akan merindukanmu," pamit Miyon pada ibunya.

"Teman - teman," panggil Karin. Mereka berempat langsung berpelukan.

"Kami akan sangat merindukan kalian berdua," ungkap Himeka

"Kami juga Himeka," timpal Miyon

"Nih Kazusa, aku mohon tolong berikan kepada Kazune," ujar Karin menyodorkan sepucuk surat dalam amplop tersegel berwarna biru.

"Hai' Karin," ujar Kazusa tersenyum

Karin dan Miyon pergi menuju pesawat, sesekali melambaikan pada teman - teman dan keluarga mereka. Mereka membereskan barang - barang mereka di pesawat. Karin yang duduk di samping jendela menghela nafas jenuh. Dia melirik ke bandara.

"Sampai jumpa, Kazune," bisiknya

Disaat yang bersamaan, Kazune baru sampai di bandara. Dia berlari mencari - cari Karin ataupun Kazusa, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Nii-chan," gumam Kazusa. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni rambutnya.

"Mana Karin?" Tanya Kazune terengah - engah sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya

"Dia sudah pergi," lirihnya. Kazune membulatkan matanya. Dia berlari menuju lantai dua, tempat orang - orang melihat keberangkatan pesawat yang lepas landas diikuti oleh Kazusa dan Himeka.

"Kariiiinn," teriaknya frustasi sehingga membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, namun ia mengabaikannya. Iris safirnya membola ketika melihat Karin duduk di dekat jendela. Namun naas bagi Kazune, pesawat sudah mulai lepas landas. Ekspresi sedih tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang rupawan. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Nii-chan, ayo kita pulang," ajak Kazusa

"Hn,"

"Ayolah Kazune-chan, kita harus pulang sekarang," bujuk Himeka

"Hn,"

"Nii-chan, ini titipan darinya," ujar Kazusa menyerahkan sepucuk surat dalam amplop biru. Kazune membuka dan membaca isinya.

Dear Kazune

Err, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Tapi aku yakin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah pergi. Kau tau?

Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkanku apa itu cinta, dan kau membuatku merasakannya padamu. Aku berterima kasih padamu, Kazune-kun. Hehehe

Kau tau, aku kecewa padamu yang tidak jujur padaku. Jika kamu sejak awal jujur, meskipun pada akhirnya aku akan merasakan apa itu patah hati, tapi aku pasti akan menghargai kejujuranmu. Tapi kalau sudah begini, aku sudah tidak bisa terus terikat denganmu. Makanya aku pergi. Terima kasih sudah mau menampungku, Kazune-kun. Suatu saat aku pasti akan membalas kebaikanmu.

Kurasa sudah tak ada lagi yang harus kukatakan. Sayonara

Aishiteru Kazune

Setidaknya sampai aku bisa melupakanmu

Karin.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak jujur ini, Karin," gumamnya menangisi kepergian Karin.

.

.

**TSUZUKU or OWARI ?**

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

.

.

A/N:

Minna, Meirin kembali dengan fict baru. Maafkan Meirin karena baru bisa nulis lagi setelah beberapa abad(?) *baca:bulan* hiatus...tus...tus. Dan beberapa saat lagi, Meirin sudah harus kembali hiatus dikarenakan US yang sudah di depan mata #pundung ƪ (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)

Satu hal yang harus Meirin beritahu, ini my first fict yang ada _kissu-nya _#bluush

Ini ada bonus tambahan, dari yang biasanya cuma 2k+ sekarangang Meirin tambah lagi 2k+ jadi 4k+. Jadi, dengan kata lain ini adalah fict Meirin yang terpanjang XD! Mungkin penyebabnya adalah para personil(?) CM sudah mulai menulari Meirin virus 'gila nulis(?)' #dibakar

(all CM: jangan nuduh sembarangan Mey-chan!)

(Meirin: gomen gomen #bungkuk bungkuk minta maaf)

Gimana? Maaf jika typo masih bertebaran, Meirin males ngeditnya #ditampar

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fict ini ^o^/

Jangan lupa berikan kritik dan sarannya, minna.

Oke, no more no bacot

**.**

**.**

**RnR Please?!**

**.**

**.**

**Pagaralam, 10 Maret 2014**


	2. Chapter 2 Pertemuan Kembali

**7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Gadis dengan pakaian serba putih dengan tanda pengenal bertuliskan Dr. Hanazono Karin baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Dia baru saja mengoperasi seorang anak berusia 5 tahun yang menjadi korban kecelakaan beruntun di Namsan Seoul Tower. Kedua orang tuanya tewas di tempat, hanya anak itulah yang tersisa dari insiden menyeramkan yang membuat dirinya menjadi saksi hilangnya banyak nyawa itu.

.

**FLASH BACK ON**

Saat itu, dirinya dan Miyon yang seorang mata-mata rahasia juga seorang penulis naskah sedang makan siang di salah satu cafe di wilayah Namsan Tower. Sampai dirinya menyadari bahwa ada sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak melihat tanda lampu merah yang membuat truk itu menabrak banyak mobil dan motor yang sedang berlalu lalang di depannya. Insiden itu menyebabkan banyaknya korban tewas. Karin menganga tak percaya, sedangkan Miyon berteriak histeris. Dia langsung berlari menuju tempat kejadian perkara yang sudah digerumuli oleh warga setempat dan mendengar suara isak tangis seorang anak yang terjepit di antara mobil-mobil yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

"Hiks hiks, sakit."

Karin yang mendengar isakan tadi pun langsung berusaha menyingkirkan puing-puing mobil yang menjepitnya sampai dia menemukan seorang anak yang tubuhnya penuh luka serta kepalanya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dan rambut pirang pucatnya yang berantakan. Mata emerald anak itu menatap Karin dengan sayu seraya tetap terus menitikkan air mata. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung membawa anak itu ke mobilnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, meninggalkan Miyon yang sedang di introgasi oleh orang-orang sekitar.

"Miyon, aku harus segera ke rumah sakit," seru Karin di dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ya. Serahkan saja TKP padaku. Bergegaslah Karin," seru Miyon disambut oleh anggukan Karin.

Karin langsung memacu mobilnya di jalan raya. Tak lupa ia nyalakan sirine ambulans yang sudah di pasang di mobilnya sehingga banyak kendaraan yang menepi ketika mobil Karin lewat. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, anak itu langsung di bawa ke ruang **UGD** (unit gawat darurat) oleh para suster. Sedangkan Karin mengambil jas dokternya di ruangannya.

"Dokter, kondisi anak ini kritis. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Kita harus mengoperasinya," ujar seorang suster.

"Cepat! Bawa dia ke ruang operasi!" Perintah Karin

"Tapi dok, seseorang harus membayar uang administrasinya," jelas suster lainnya

"Aku yang akan membayarnya!" Seru Karin

"Ehh?"

"Cepat bawa dia ke ruang operasi! Aku akan segera ke sana setelah mengurus semua administrasinya."

Karin pun langsung membayar semua biaya operasi anak itu dan langsung melesat ke ruang operasi. Dia terus berdoa semoga operasinya bisa lancar.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang berada di batas antara hidup dan mati. Entah kenapa, Karin merasa kalau anak itu benar-benar sangat berharga baginya. Padahal dia baru pertama kali bertemu. Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia sangat mengkhawatirkan anak itu.

Sekarang dia sedang menunggui anak itu. Berharap agar dia segera sadar dari tidurnya.

"Kau harus segera bangun ya. Semua orang sedang menunggumu." Bodoh memang, dia berbicara kepada anak yang masih terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur itu walaupun dia tahu kalau anak itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel hijaunya mengalunkan lagu favoritenya yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Karin langsung menekan tombol hijau yang ada di ponselnya.

"_Halo, Karin._"

"Miyon, ada apa?" Tanya Karin

"_Karin, tak ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan beruntun tadi. Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?_"

"Anak itu berhasil diselamatkan. Tapi kasihan sekali dia, masih kecil sudah harus kehilangan orang tuanya," ujar Karin sendu

'Sepertiku dulu,' batinnya.

"Oh iya, Miyon-"

"_Sudah ya Karin. Aku masih ada kerjaan. Byee~_"

**Tut Tut Tut**

"Selalu saja begitu, dasar!" Gerutu Karin sebal.

Dia kembali menunggui anak itu. Dia mengabaikan waktu yang terus berputar sampai-sampai dirinya tertidur di samping anak itu. Sampai jari-jari mungil yang digenggam oleh Karin bergerak.

"Eng~ ini di mana?" Gumam anak itu.

Karin yang mendengar gumaman anak itu terbangun dan tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena dia sudah sadar.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit," jawab Karin seraya mengusap lembut rambut anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Karin

"Suzune," jawabnya

"Waah, nama yang bagus, Suzune."

"Mana **Eomma***? **Appa***? Mereka dimana?" Tanya anak itu. Karin terdiam membatu. Apa dia harus mengatakan kalau hanya dia seorang yang selamat dari insiden itu.

"Aah, mereka sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Sekarang mereka sudah bahagia," jelas Karin yang membuat Suzune menangis sesugukan

"Hiks hiks, kenapa Suzune ditinggalkan? Apa Suzune sudah membuat _**Appa**_ dan _**Eomma**_ marah? Hiks hiks, Suzune ingin ikut, hiks," gumam Suzune tersendu-sendu.

"Sudahlah Suzune. Kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Mereka sudah bahagia. Suzune ha-" belum selesai Karin menjelaskan Suzune langsung memotongnya.

"Suzune sekarang sendirian! Suzune gak mau sendirian. Suzune gak mau," serunya histeris. Karin langsung memeluk Suzune dengan erat, mencoba menyalurkan seberapa sayangnya dia kepadanya.

"Suzune, masa depanmu masih panjang. Kau harus terus maju, agar _**Eomma**_ dan _**Appa**_ Suzune bahagia di sana," jelas Karin lembut.

"Hiks hiks, tapi Suzune sudah tak punya eomma yang biasanya akan selalu ada di samping Suzune, hiks," ujarnya tersendu-sendu.

"Aku... Akan jadi _**Eomma**_ Suzune. Aku janji akan selalu menyayangi Suzune sampai kapan pun. Makanya, ayo tersenyum," pinta Karin

"Umm," dia mengangguk, lalu sebuah senyum manis terlukis dengan jelas di wajah anak itu.

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) by. Koge Donbo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Pairing: Karin Hanazono x Kazune Kujyou**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, OOC, OOT, EYD, Typo maybe pemilihan diksinya gak menarik, banyak salah, gak nyambung, banyak kata yang hilang, hancur lebur, dll.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

Karin memacu mobilnya di jalan raya. Di sampingnya kini sedang tertidur pulas seorang anak laki-laki yang kini telah resmi menyandang marganya. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah cantiknya. Namun, senyuman itu luntur seketika saat pikirannya kembali meracau tak karuan karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

**.**

**FLASH BACK ON**

Krieet!

Pintu itu di buka oleh Karin yang menyebabkan bunyi yang berderit.

"Anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Karin sopan

"Ohh, Dr. Hanazono. Akhirnya kau datang juga," sapa pimpinan rumah sakit ternama tempatnya bekerja itu.

"Silahkan duduk," ucapnya halus. Karin pun duduk di depan mejanya.

"Ada apa Pak Kepala?" Tanya Karin sopan

"Dr. Hanazono, dengan ini saya mendapat kabar bahwa salah satu dokter rumah sakit kita harus dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang selama 3 bulan," jelasnya. Karin membulatkan matanya.

"Kami sepakat akan memilih kamu Dr. Hanazono," lanjutnya. Karin melemas. Pikirannya meracau tak karuan. Dia ingin memberi protes sebelum pria paru baya di depannya itu menduluinya.

"Dan saya tidak menerima protes atau semacamnya," lanjutnya lagi yang seakan membaca pikiran Karin. Karin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

"Ya, silahkan."

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**.**

"Haah," dia menghela nafas jenuh. Dia telah merahasiakan hal itu dari Miyon. Bagaimana reaksi Miyon jika dia tahu akan hal ini. Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, tak disadari bahwa dia sudah sampai di depan apartementnya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh anak yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Suzune, ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai," ujar Karin lembut.

"Engh~ Kita sudah sampai _**Eomma**_?" Tanya Suzune dengan suara cadelnya.

"Iya Suzune. Ayo bangun," ujarnya lembut

"Hmm." Ujar Suzune menggangguk seraya menganggukkan kepalanya yang membuat Karin terkekeh pelan.

"Aku pulaang~" suara Karin menggema di apartemen yang ditinggalinya berdua dengan Miyon

"Selamat datang Ka- ehh? Lho? Kok ada anak kecil? Ahaa! Bukankah dia yang tadi kamu selamatkan?" Tanya Miyon to the point.

"_**Anyeonghaseo**_ _**Ajeomma**_," ujar Suzune

"Hehehe, sekarang dia adalah anakku, aku mengadopsinya," jelas Karin seraya duduk di sofa di samping Suzune.

"Appaaaaaa?" Suara Miyon begitu menggelegar sehingga membuat Karin dan Suzune terpaksa menutup telinganya.

"Ck, berisik Miyon. Tadi aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi kau sudah lebih dulu memutuskan sambungannya," jelas Karin datar, sedangkan Miyon hanya bisa cengar-cengir atas ulahnya sendiri.

"_**Eomma**_, Suzune haus," seru Suzune seraya menarik-narik baju ibunya itu. Karin menoleh lalu tersenyum manis ke arah anaknya itu.

"Suzune mau minum apa?" Tanya Karin

"Air putih saja," ujar Suzune riang. Miyon beranjak sofa.

"Biar aku ambilkan," seru Miyon lalu melenggang ke dapur. Dia kembali dengan tiga gelas air putih di atas nampan.

"Terima kasih _**Ajeomma**_," ujar Suzune riang lalu meminum setenggak air putih.

"Ano Karin, sebenarnya ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu," ujar Miyon menunduk, berusaha memulai permbicaraan.

"Ada apa Miyon?" Tanya Karin bingung

"Karin, aku dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang," ucap Miyon sepelan mungkin, tapi Karin masih bisa mendengarnya.

BRUUSH!

Karin memuncratkan air yang belum sepenuhnya dia teguk.

"APAA?" Tanya Karin syok

"Maaf Karin, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya," Miyon menunduk sehingga wajahnya tertutupi poninya sendiri.

"Dan aku harus berangkat besok," sambungnya lirih. Karin membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa bisa sama? Aku juga di pindah tugaskan ke Jepang dan besok juga harus berangkat," jelas Karin. Kali ini Miyon yang kaget. Namun, di detik berikutnya dia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama besok," ucap Miyon. Karin mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi besok kita ke Jepang? Yey! Suzune tidak pernah ke Jepang. Pasti di Jepang sangat menyenangkan," seru Suzune senang

"Hahahaha, sebenarnya kami berdua ini orang Jepang Suzune," jelas Miyon seraya mengacak rambut Suzune.

"Benarkah? Waah, Suzune tidak pernah menyangkanya," seru Suzune gembira.

"Hehehe, dasar Suzune. Oh iya, kalau sudah di Jepang besok, panggil Eomma dengan sebutan Kaa-chan, dan Ajeomma dengan sebutan Ba-chan, oke?" Tanya Karin

"Baiklah Eom-eeh? Maksud Suzune Kaa-chan, hehehe," ujar Suzune

"Hahahaha, dasar Suzune."

.

**~At Japan~**

Hari yang cerah telah berganti dengan malam yang berhamburan bintang. Pria yang diketahui bernama Kazune Kujyou itu melajukan mobilnya di jalan raya. Rasa lelah menghantui seluruh tubuhnya. Hari sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan malam, sudah memasuki waktu tidurnya.

Dia sampai di sebuah mansion, lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi mansion itu. Lalu dirinya berjalan gontai ke arah pintu utama untuk memasuki tempat peristirahatannya.

"Tadaima," seru pria yang memakai jas formal itu. Dia baru saja pulang dari luar kota. Biasa, urusan bisnis yang ditanganinya.

"Okaeri- eeh? Onii-chan! Kau sudah pulang? Katanya pulangnya besok?" Tanya gadis yang serupa dengan Onii-channya yang baru pulang itu, hanya saja dia memakai bando telinga kelinci.

"Hn," hanya sebuah kata ambigu yang berhasil di dengar gadis telinga kelinci itu. Dia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Nii-chan, aku kan khawatir padamu! Tapi kau malah seperti itu," ucapnya kesal.

"Hn," lagi-lagi hanya kata ambigu yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda beriris blue safir menawan itu. Dia beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, mengabaikan saudari kembarnya yang sedang sibuk mengucapkan berbagai jenis sumpah serapah yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Eeh? Kazune-chan sudah pulang ya?" Tanya Himeka yang sedari tadi asik menontan televisi.

"Hn," sekali lagi, dia hanya mengeluarkan kata ambigu andalannya. Himeka hanya bisa mendesah kecewa.

"Haah, sepertinya Kazune-chan belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu," gumamnya menatap sendu Kazune yang berjalan gontai ke kamarnya.

"Kau benar Himeka-chan, Kazu-nii benar-benar terpuruk," lirih Kazusa

Di kamar, Kazune hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Pasalnya hasil kerja kerasnya yang diam-diam melacak keberadaan sang mantan kekasihnya lagi-lagi tidak membuahkan hasil. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sangat sangat frustasi. Dia mendecih kesal jika mengingat penyebab semua ini terjadi gara-gara gadis bermarga Karasuma itu. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan adanya e-mail masuk

'Sayang, besok aku tidak bisa menemanimu di acara pembukaan taman bermain.

Peluk Cium

Rika Kujyou'

"Baka! Kenapa dia seenaknya memakai margaku!" Umpatnya kesal.

"Hanya Karin yang boleh memakai margaku," lirihnya.

Dia melirik sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas meja. Foto dirinya dengan sang mantan kekasih, walau hatinya tak pernah menerima gelar 'mantan' yang menuntaskan hubungannya dengan kekasih tercinta. Dia mengambil foto itu, membelai foto wajah wanita bersurai brunette yang diikat pony tail, berusaha menyalurkan kerinduan yang amat sangat di hatinya.

Dia berbaring di kasur berukuran king size-nya. Dia berusaha menutup mata, berusaha mengistirahatkan dirinya yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Seraya mendekap foto kenangan yang tersisa, dia pun mulai menjelajahi alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kariin..." Lirihnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

**~At Korea~**

Pagi hari telah tiba dengan ditandainya sinar matahari yang mulai mengintip di sela-sela pegunungan. Dua orang gadis yang bersahabat baik itu sedang membereskan semua barang barangnya. Sedangkan Suzune hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka berdua seraya sesekali bergumam 'Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Jepang.'

"Naah, sudah selesai. Suzune, ayo berangkat!" Ujar Karin seraya menggandeng tangan Suzune.

"Umm!" Suzune menganggukkan kepalanya

"Karin, kita akan tinggal satu atap lagi lho~" ujar Miyon senang.

"Hah? Benarkah? Bagus dong," seru Karin tak kalah senangnya dengan Miyon.

"Ayo ke bandara, aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat," ujar Miyon terkekeh. Karin hanya bisa mendengus.

"Terserah kau saja."

**.**

**~SKIP TIME : IN JAPAN~ **

**(Note: **Meirin lagi malas nulis, gomen *ojigi*)

**.**

"Waaah, inikah yang namanya Jepang?" Tanya Suzune riang. Karin hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Miyon hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Karin-chan, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi dari pimpinan di mana tempat kita akan tinggal di Jepang," ujar Miyon menjelaskan. Karin mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan itu mobil dinas milikmu," jelas Miyon seraya menunjuk sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru di Jepang. Karin mengadahkan tangannya. Seakan mengerti, Miyon menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana!" Seru Suzune semangat.

"Hmm, ayo!"

Mereka bertiga memasuki mobil yang terbilang sangat mewah itu.

"Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian," seru Karin. Mereka pun memasang sabuk pengaman mereka. Dan di detik berikutnya, mobil itu sudah melaju di jalan raya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah apartemen yang terbilang sangat mewah.

"Kau yakin kita akan tinggal di sini Miyon?" Tanya Karin

"Aku sangat yakin, karena alamatnya cocok dengan yang diberikan padaku," jelas Miyon.

Mereka pun masuk ke apartemen itu. Dan benar saja, itu memang apartemen yang disewakan untuk mereka.

"Benar-benar di luar dugaan, iyakan Suzune?" Tanya Karin kepada Suzune, tapi Suzune tidak berada di sana. Sontak saja Karin dan Miyon langsung panik.

"Suzunee, kau di mana nak?" Teriak Karin mencari Suzune di seluruh apartemen.

"Suzunee," teriak Miyon

"Suzeneee, jawab Kaa-chan Suzune!" Seru Karin sampai dirinya menyadari keberadaan Suzune yang berada di balkon kamar. Karin pun menghela nafas lega.

"Kau sedang apa nak?" Tanya Karin

"Suzune sedang melihat keindahan Jepang. Jepang benar-benar indaah~" seru Suzune tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Karin pun mengikuti jalur pandang Suzune. Dengan refleks, Karin mengerti kenapa Suzune begitu terpukau, karena dirinya sedang melihat pemandangan bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indah di taman belakang.

"Karin-chan, aku menemukan ini di atas tempat tidur dengan catatan ini," ujar Miyon memperlihatkan tiga lembar tiket taman bermain yang di buka hari ini. Karin membaca catatan itu.

'Aku tau kau pasti jenuh, makanya saya pesankan tiket taman bermain yang di buka bersamaan dengan sampainya kalian berdua di Jepang. Kenapa saya memesankan tiga lembar tiket? Itu karena saya tau ada seorang anggota baru diantara kalian. Alamatnya tertera dibelakang catatan ini.

Selamat bersenang-senang.

Tertanda

Pimpinan'

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo ke sana," seru Miyon semangat disertai anggukan bersemangat dari Suzune.

"Haah, baiklah. Ayo berangkat," Karin menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu menyusul Miyon dan Suzune yang sudah duluan turun ke bawah. Mereka pun berangkat menuju taman bermain yang baru itu.

.

"Onii-chan! Kau harus pergi sekarang! Kalau terlambat semuanya bisa kacau!" Omel Kazusa kepada kakak semata wayangnya.

"Haah, baiklah. Dasar cerewat," umpatnya kesal yang langsung dihadiahkan tatapan membunuh dari Kazusa. Kazusa pun langsung menaiki mobil dan duduk di sebelah Himeka.

"Sudahlah Kazusa. Kazune-chan mungkin kelelahan," hibur Himeka

"Tapi dia sudah sangat keterlaluan," gerutu Kazusa sebal. Tak lama kemudian, Kazune yang telah kembali memakai jas formal menaiki kursi pengemudi mobil yang sama dengan Himeka dan Kazusa, lalu memacu mobil itu di jalan raya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di tempat pembukaan taman bermain milik perusahaan Kujyou itu.

Karena sudah banyak yang menunggu, Kazune langsung membuka taman bermain itu.

"Dengan ini, saya resmikan Taman Bermain Fantasy ini di buka," Kazune langsung menggunting pita yang dililitkan di pintu masuk. Tepuk tangan pun langsung terdengar. Kazune hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Lalu taman bermain itu langsung di serbu para pengunjung.

.

Karin, Miyon, dan Suzune baru sampai beberapa menit setelah pembukaan taman bermain. Mereka langsung memarkirkan mobil mereka dan masuk ke taman bermain.

"Waaw, ini benar-benar kereen~" seru Suzune senang.

"Sekarang, ayo bersenang-senang!" Seru Miyon. Mereka langsung memainkan berbagai jenis wahana. Mulai dari roller coaster, bianglala, komedi putar sampai rumah hantu.

"Karin-chan, aku ke toilet sebentar ya," ujar Miyon lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Suzune.

"Suzune, ayo kita beristirahat sebentar," ujar Karin. Suzune hanya mengangguk.

Suzune yang sedari tadi mengekori Karin tiba-tiba terhenti di depan stand penjual gula kapas. Dia menginginkannya. Namun, saat dia ingin memintanya pada Karin, dirinya baru sadar kalau dirinya terpisah dengan Karin.

"Hiks hiks, aku tersesat," lirih Suzune sesugukan

Di tempat Karin, Karin sedang panik sendiri karena tidak menemukan Suzune di belakangnya.

"Suzunee, kau dimana nak?" Teriak Karin mencari Suzune. Karin pun berkeliling mencari Suzune.

Di tempat Kazune, Kazune sedang berkeliling memperhatikan pengunjung yang sedang bersenang-senang. Dia menghela nafas lega. Namun, iris safirnya menangkap seorang anak kecil bersurai blonde yang sedang menangis sesugukan. Kazune mengernyitkan dahi. Jangan-jangan dia tersesat, batin Kazune.

"Kau kenapa anak manis?" Tanya Kazune menghampiri Suzune.

"Aku terpisah dengan _**Eomma**_," jelas Suzune

"_**Eomma**_?" Ulang Kazune

"Aah, maksudnya Kaa-chan," jelas Suzune

"Naah, biar kucarikan ibumu," ujar Kazune seraya menggandeng tangan Suzune

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kazune

"Suzune, hiks," ujar Suzune yang masih sesugukan

"Suzunee? Kau dimana?!" Kazune mendengar seseorang memanggil nama anak yang digandengnya. Kazune langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha mencari sumber suara.

"Kaa-chan!" Seru Suzune yang langsung melepaskan pegangannya dengan Kazune dan berlari ke arah Karin. Kazune yang membelakangi Karin refleks menoleh. Dia melihat Suzune yang dipeluk erat oleh ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Suzune kemudian menarik Karin ke arah Kazune.

"Kaa-chan, paman ini yang sudah membantu Suzune menemukan Kaa-chan," ujar Suzune seraya menunjuk Kazune bekali-kali

"Iya. Arigatou karena sudah menemukan anak-" ucapan Karin terputus begitu melihat wajah orang yang sangat dirindukannya berada di depannya. Iris emeraldnya membola saat melihat Kazune di depan matanya.

"Kazune?!"

"Karin?!"

.

.

TSUZUKU

.

.

Kosa Kata:

- Anyeonghaseo = Salam orang Korea

- Eomma = Ibu / Mama

- Appa = Ayah / Papa

- Ajeomma = Bibi

.

Ini... Fict apa?! *histeris* #lemparmeja #ditabokpemilikmeja

Maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan. Meirin lagi sakit, makanya idenya lagi mentok *digebuk rame-rame*

Meirin begitu terharu melihat banyaknya respon positif dari para readers untuk fict abal Meirin *nangis bombay*

Balas riview dulu XD

**Dci**: Ini sudah lanjut, sebenarnya Meirin juga gak ikhlas kalau berakhir dengan Kazune x Rika XD *ditabok*

**Kazufika**: Oke, ini sudah lanjut. Semoga chapter ini juga seru XD Terimakasih atas doanya XD

**Inudobutsu**: Oke, sudah Meirin lanjut. Semoga chap ini memuaskan.

**Guest**: Ne, sudah Meirin lanjut. Terima kasih sudah menyukai Fict Meirin ;) Semoga suka XD (PS: lain kali masukkan namanya ya, Meirin bingung mau panggil apa XD)

**Yumi Tiffani**: Ini sudah lanjut. Ganbatte mo :3

**Ryukutari**: O-Oke, Meirin gak akan menghapusnya *bergidik* Ini sudah lanjut. Ganbatte mo XD

**Guest**: Meirin sudah lanjut dan gak jadi Owari, soalnya Meirin juga gimana gitu kalo berakhir dengan Kazune x Rika *ditabok* jangan lupa riview lagi ya XD

**TsukiRin Matsushima29**: Aah, tidak terima kasih *bergidik* Ini sudah Meirin lanjut, semoga chap ini Nitsuki juga menyukainya X3

**Akira Bella-chan**: Ini udah Meirin lanjut Bella :3 Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya, ganbatte mo XD

**Hayashi Hana-chan**: Ini udah lanjut kok :D Aduuuh, jangan nangis Hana-nee, Meirin gak punya tisu dan permen #plaak Ganbatte mo XD

**Vivii**: Ini sudah lanjut, semoga Vivi-chan menyukainya ({})

**Afrillia**: Ini sudah lanjut, semoga kamu menyukainya ;)

**Haruka Hitomi**: *blushing* benarkah? Meirin baru pertama kali membuat adegan kissu *nosebleed* O-oke, ini tsuzuku *merinding* ini sudah lanjut :D. Kalo latar Korea, Meirin gak bisa banyak-banyak, hanya sekilas saja, gomen. Jin Kuga bakal muncul di chap depan XD Jangan lupa riview lagi :3

**Ayu Dinarwati**: Oke, sudah Meirin lanjut. Semoga suka XD

**Dhldr**: Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka :3

**Wulan**: Ini sudah lanjut :)

Oke, Meirin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca fict Meirin. No more, No Bacot!

**.**

**.**

**RnR Please?!**

**.**

**.**

**Pagaralam, 24 April 2014**


End file.
